goldringfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Ring
Gold Ring(ゴールドリング) is a city on the gulf coast of ColVilous salt lake, and is by far, the largest city on the Tal. Currently, its whole map may show shape of crescent moon. It seems to aim at completely covering the outskirts of the ColVilous salt lake to show whole as its name of "Gold Ring", in the future. This greatest city is also known as "the golden metropolis". Citizens include all kind of sentient races of planet Tal. Primary citizens are Southern Sergals, Eastern Sergals, and Agudners. Also there are fewer Nevreans than them. Important note: Informations come earlier on the japanese pages. There's actually some delay with english updates. As a result, we are recruiting people who know correct Japanese and English to make translation work go faster. Gold Ring's Japanese page 'Buildings' Major buildings are made from the huge monoliths which exists from old days, people hollow out them and have kept those as old buildings since a long time ago. Also there are newer divisions that were built in the early modern times. Mysterious cylindrical tall buildings can also be seen in west coast. Anything about those are unknown, and there are no windows and entrance. In modern times, most of those are modified by people, and are used as housing. Also some shellfish creatures have settled in some of those. 'Areas' In central area, there are government facilities, government office, and old temples that were made from monoliths. Also there is the area where a nobles, a bureaucrats, and Judda live in. Specifically, Judda lives in temples. In the opposite side of temples, there are the oubliettes for felons. Buildings of more central area are older than outer area's, those existed from the founding period of city. Most of those have sublime appearances although those are old buildings. People should through resident registration if they do commerce and residence in central area, but it is not strict so much. As for outer area, everyone can build house and do other something freely. 'Citizens' , Female Nevrean, Southern Sergal.]] Pretty much the majority of citizens are comprised of Southern sergals, Eastern sergals, and agudners. Nevreans who are fewer than them are treated as foreigner-like being, due to their newer history as citizen of Gold Ring. After the world war until before the year 70 in Rain-calendar, most of nevreans experienced racial discrimination by various reasons. See also: Urban Nevreans Racial handling for nevreans was very unfair, merciless, and direful things for a long time. Even their life was downplayed, they were often sacrificed for the "Vore show" (discussed later). Those will ease gradually since new law had come into existence for their firm 'human rights'. Nobles who are living in central areas are comprised of sergals and agudenrs primarily, are keeping their racial kind since the beginning of Gold Ring. Sergal nobels are only brown-fur ones who are traditional southern sergals, and they are extremely small because they are continuing a inbreeding between nobles. 'Society and culture' 'Religion' There is the religion named "Gold Ring", same as city name. The concept is based on relationship and history of Southern sergals and agudners. It functions as community that organize people together. 'Sexuality' There are various sexuality among people due to wide races. Some nevreans are 'kept' by rich person. Due to their history and relationship, it is very common for that there's many joint-families that are comprised of sergals and agunders. See Also: Southern Sergals and Agudners Also Eltus races can't reproduce between different races, because of this, a homosexual among sergals and agudenrs are not treated as homosexual. 'Entertainments' In the old days before until Nevreans come over to, people had enjoyed enough with a familiar pastime. Children were mainly playing marbles, tiddlywinks, hop scotch and so on. Adults were enjoying sexual flirtations, and gamble-like things. Also were hearing a trip-stories from merchants. When primitive creatures appeared to city sometimes, people went to see it for fun. After Nevreans come over to Gold Ring since the year 50 in Rain-calendar, influence of male nevreans led to a major shift in the every entertainments of whole of city. A lot of showy, rabid, rampant entertainments increased explosively, such as floor shows, cabarets, and brothels. Also lust to pornography for violence developed among people. A lot of bloody shows for it were held in the markets, and the places near salt lake for big events: the dismantling shows of creatures that had been carried from the forest, and the fight shows between creatures. And many others. There's also many strange entertainments. After the world war for a while, the "Vore show" were held in underground theater due to influence of General Rain. It was performed by sergals, nevreans, and talyxian-stalkers mainly. Generally, most of games for it were various creatures such as pigeons to cows. But as for more illegal place, even Eltus races were sacrificed. For this case, most of victims were nevreans, due to the 'nevrean contempt' that was continuing until after the year 70 in Rain-calendar. Most of those were not clamped down on until 'human rights' for nevreans were guaranteed by law definitely. 'Law and political system' About political system, it is the representative system by a nobles, sometime they get opinion from talyxian-rooters. There is not the the head of state or president in GR. (There is Judda as symbol, but they do not participate in politics.) Talyxian-Rooters can't participate in politics directly. There should be law that T-rooters must not have to participate in Eltus' politics directly. But they can send opinion when Eltus people need their opinion. They are in a special position. The organized administration develops suddenly after the World War. Before World War, it consists of a considerably old and relaxed system. Seeing from the whole land, the welfare or the study are superior. But, it almost depend on mutual help action for it, so it is hard to say that it is established. Degree of risk is safe because there is not a wildlife, but there are the most crimes and problems that is caused by people. This section is in preparation still. 'Gold Ring vigilance committee' The vigilance committee in South land(GR city and the neighboring municipalities). It has both roles of the police and the armies. Category:Places Category:New Age Canon Category:Old Age Canon